Drabbles!
by xiaoj
Summary: Include a SenRu "Tease" and a MitKo "The road back home".. (no linking... can be read separately)
1. Default Chapter

Fic for Mokseph-san...

Title: Tease!

Fandom: Slam Dunk

Genre: General

Rating: General

Pairing: Sendoh/Rukawa

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Slam Dunk.

Author's notes: I am writing this at my friend house, since my own PC died on me every 15 minutes. Anyway, this is for you...Miyo-chan.

Sendoh grinned cheekily, despite Rukawa was shooting death glares at him.

"Stop smiling!" Rukawa growled at Sendoh menacingly.

"Alright!" Sendoh replied, still smiling with amusement.

"You think it's funny, isn't it?" Rukawa snarled.

Noticing Rukawa's dark look, Sendoh hurried to wipe the grin off his face, opting for a solemn expression instead.

"Hey! Calm down..." Sendoh tried to placate Rukawa, before continuing "Nevertheless, you do look adorable in this attire..."

Upon hearing his words, Rukawa threw him another death glare before turning completely away from him.

"Well... if you really hate it so much, why did you even agree to the proposal in the first place?" Sendoh asked as he stared at Rukawa's feminine attire.

"I didn't agree to it, they tricked me!" Rukawa growled nastily.

Unable to resist the temptation to tease Rukawa relentlessly, Sendoh decided to take a picture of Rukawa's current attire. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his camera. Smirking evily, he called out for Rukawa's attention.

"Hey, Kaede... look over here, will you?"

Rukawa turned to him with a questioning look, which he returned with a mischievious grin. Making use of his fast reflex, he snapped a picture of Rukawa in a feminine traditional Kimono, much to the motrification of Rukawa.

Owari

date started: 01/05/05

date completed: 02/05/05 


	2. The road back home MitKo

Title: The road back home.  
Fandom: Slam Dunk Genre: General Rating: PG-13, hints of shonen-ai Pairing: Mitsui Hisashi/Kiminobu Kogure Disclaimer: No, I do not own Slam Dunk!  
Author's notes: First attempt at such pairing, pardon me if it's not well-written... This fic is written for Jeanith...

Mitsui Hisashi was nervous, he had never felt so nervous before. Not even when he first returned to the court after a two years blank gap in his basketball life.

Now he was standing in front of his ex teammates and lover(?), Kiminobu Kogure's doorstep. It had been three years since he had seen Kogure in person. Three years ago, he had left Kogure for America without a word, and had only returned to Japan, one hour ago.

He was now homeless as his family house had been sold when his whole family had decided to migrate to America. The thought of keeping the house for future use had never crossed Mitsui's mind since he hadn't expected himself to return after a three years absence. Mitsui had left Kogure using the excuse that they're both too young and needed sometime to reflect on their life choices.

During the three years that they're apart, Mitsui had never called or written a single letter to Kogure and the other members on the Shohoku team. Now that he's back from America, he still didn't contact anyone else and had headed straight for Kogure's apartment. He was seriously doubting the fact that Kogure will still welcome him with hugs and kisses, but he was going to try his luck.

Taking a deep breath, Mitsui reached for the doorbell. His heart hammering against his ribs as he waited patiently for Kogure to answer the door. He heard a shuffle of feet behind the door, before it opened.

"Mitsui?"

Looking up, he found Kogure staring at him weirdly.

"Aa... Kogure..." he started, swallowing nervously as he greeted Kogure.

However, before he could say more, Kogure interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Mitsui, are you even aware of the fact that you own a key to my house?"

"Eh?" His previous words forgotten as he blinked at Kogure's statement, "Yes... but I thought you would had the locks changed after I left you..." he blurted out.

Kogure regarded him for a second before gesturing for him to come in. "Well... come in then. I suppose we need a talk..."

Mitsui entered the house nervously, while Kogure shutted the door after them.

"I knew you would be back, that's why I didn't change the lock." Kogure said as soon as Mitsui finished surveyed the interior of the house.

"Huh?" Mitsui fixed Kogure with unreadable eyes.

"I know, it's stupid... isn't it?" Kogure smiled ironically, "That's what the others keep telling me... but I wanted to wait for you. That's why I didn't pay much attention to the others, I only wanted you by my side... Now that you're back, I know my efforts wasn't in vain...You'll stay, won't you?" Kogure eyed Mitsui hopefully.

Upon hearing Kogure's words, Mitsui could control his emotions no longer. Reaching forward, he pulled Kogure in for a long session of kiss before whispering "Yes... I'm back... and I'll never leave you alone, ever again..." Time seemed to freeze as the two lovers embraced tightly, not wanting to let go of each other.

Owari

date started: 25/04/05

date completed: 26/04/05

date revised: 28/04/05 


End file.
